


#teamnosleep

by ouranose



Series: Nanowrimo 2018 Prep with a Good Friend [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Do Not Play With Ouija Boards, Gen, I mean that's technically what it is, Ouija Boards, Pranks, Roommates, Spooky, YouTube, Youtube AU, halloween fic, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/pseuds/ouranose
Summary: A transcript of the YouTube videos I AM BEING HAUNTED BY DEMONS?? by user Keith Kogane and I Pranked My Roommate by user Lance McClain.Warning - rated teen and up for horror themes, and mature language. A spooky story just in time for the Halloween season.1/5 prompts for a Pre-NaNoWriMo warmup/build up.





	#teamnosleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleep - A character is impacted by sleep, or lack thereof, in some significant fashion; 500-1000 words.

A Transcript of The Video _**I AM BEING HAUNTED BY DEMONS??**_ Posted on _**November 18, 2017**_ by User _**Keith Kogane**_

 

_(CLEARS THROAT) So... disclaimer, I guess. I'm not saying I have any psychic abilities, so don't fucking come at me for being a “fake”. I'm only even recording this for future reference, in case something very bad happens._

_I'll start at the beginning – I guess. It was on a Friday night when my roommate suggested we play a game. I was bored, and he was bored, and neither of us were busy, so I agreed. What harm could come from playing a game, I'd thought. I hadn't bothered to ask what game, which, all things considered, was an incredibly stupid mistake on my part. When he pulled an old cardboard box out of his closet and smirked at me, I immediately regretted the decision._

_The thing about my roommate, if I've never mentioned it before, is that despite the fact that we share similar interests, and despite the fact that I have never... okay – at least not intentionally – started any petty competitions, he seems to think of me as only a person to one-up. I mean this in literally every sense of the phrase. So, once he'd pulled out the game, I knew it was going to be something awful. The box itself looked like he'd pulled it straight out of an eighties movie. Low saturation and all._

_“Hey, Keith, have you ever used a spirit board before?” He'd said._

_“A what?” I responded._

_“A spirit board. You know, like an Ouija board.”_

_“No.” I'd said. By this point, I'd wanted to walk right out of our apartment. But I was in too deep._

_“Are you feeling brave?”_

_“You don't need to be brave to talk to something that doesn't exist.”_

_It's actually almost comical now. How could I have been so, so wrong? My roommate, who I will from here on out refer to as 'L', smiled wider, and I felt a rush of adrenaline. He thought he could scare me away from this? Pah!_

_He told me the best way to play – turn off all of the lights, and light three candles around the board. So that's exactly what we did._

_Now, I'll pause here to admit, by this point I was relatively uncomfortable. I didn't believe then, not like I do now, but something felt off. It was like there was something evil in the room with us, something that was going to try to take advantage of our naivete._

_I'm not going to get into the specifics of the questions we asked, nor how long it took for us to receive an answer. I will say that everything you've heard about Ouija boards – all of the stories, and warnings. They're true._

_The last question we asked, and this was after we'd been in contact with something for at least ten minutes, was “What is your name?”_

_I'm not going to repeat it here, just because names have power, and the last thing I need right now is to give this thing that is stalking me more power. The answer came slowly, the same two letters over and over again, and then it started to speed up._

_That's the entire story. I know my roommate – he's an actor, but not a very good one. The fear I saw on his face was genuine. He was not messing with me._

_So, that brings me to why I have gotten four hours of sleep in the last two and a half days. Besides the constant paranoia that I've been experiencing – which, for those who need clearer words, it's me checking and rechecking over my shoulder to make sure I'm not being followed, it's talking softly because I feel like if I'm too loud I will draw him out. It's being too uncomfortable to sleep in my own bed because it doesn't feel like anything is mine anymore._

_I – it's hard for me to even, like, say this. I know how crazy I sound. I feel like I'm off my rocker, but – but I don't know what else to do? Talking things out has helped me in the past, not a bunch, but enough for me to think logically. I wanted this to do the same, which... Which it isn't, not really. This entire video so far has just been a huge reminder of how scared I am._

_I see it._

_Not a face, or anything. But a mass. A thicker, almost solid manifestation of pure darkness. It started the night we played with the board but – but I think I've began seeing it during the day, too. I just... I don't know what to do? How do I make it go away? How can I figure out if it's real or – or if I'm just crazy?_

_I'm just... I'm so tired._

_I - ... (SILENCE)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know down in the comments, or you can send me a tweet. All of my social media is linked in the description, and as always, see you guys next week._

 

A Transcript of The Video _ **I Pranked My Roommate**_ Posted On _**November 18, 2017**_ by User _**Lance McClain**_

 

_(SILENCE) ... Okay, I think he started recording. Yeah, okay, we're good._

_Hey everyone, it's me – again. I know this isn't my normal posting schedule, but I wanted to update you all on the Ouija Board prank I did on my roommate. He completely believed me when I said I wasn't moving the planchette._

_He said I couldn't act._

_But – the big problem I'm having now is that he is convinced that our apartment is haunted by this make-believe evil spirit. I don't know how to amend this, and as every day goes on... I'm kind of getting worried about him. How do I tell him the truth?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ourannose) | [tumblr](https://ouranose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
